


voices

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altea (Voltron), Angst, Gen, Halloween Challenge, Hearing Voices, Princess Allura (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [2 of 13]In the corner of his room he saw himself with yellow eyes. Every cell in his body screamed at him to get up, but he couldn’t move. His eyes tried to focus on the alarm trigger on the wall, but the figure shifted in front of it.It’s not real, he told himself. A hallucination.





	voices

Allura wandered the halls of the castle, watching the lights of the night cycle glow dimly above.

Another night she couldn’t sleep. Another night their voices haunted her.

Before Altea had been destroyed, her best friend Nisa had promised her they would see each other again. But that was before Galra stormed the planet.

Allura drew her shawl closer around her figure. The castle wasn’t cold by any means.

As much as she tried, Allura couldn’t help but picture the mouse brown curls and blue eyes that were much darker than her own. She frowned and tired to shake away the image. Thinking of the past only brought her pain.

She pushed forward, trying to focus on the sound her footsteps made on the floor.

The sound was quiet at first, but as she focused more on the sound, it started to reverberate in her head. Her mind flashed back to her room on Altea.

_Calm footsteps approached the door, where she and Nisa were preparing to attend one of her father’s ceremonial banquets for the Guard._

_The doors opened and the girl’s laughter faded into familiar smiles at the royal guard that entered._

_“Brother, have you come to escort us? How noble,” Nisa teased, causing Allura to blush lightly._

_“Princess,” he started, effectively ignoring his sister. His tone wiped the smiles off of both of their faces._

_“What’s the matter, Lenlos? What’s happened?” Allura asked in a hushed voice._

_“The Galra are set to attack. Your father requested I escort you to the throne room immediately.” He looked like he wanted to move forward, but remained still. Allura wished only for a moment that he would come to her._

_“The Galra? But what do they hope to accomplish?” Nisa asks, looking at her brother in bewilderment._

_“Zarkon is alive, of much else I am not sure, but he seeks vengeance for Daibazaal’s destruction.”_

_Allura drew in a breath before looking over to Nisa._

_The castle shook with the first hit._

She felt her body slump against a wall as she returned to the present. Tears pricked her eyes and the silence of the castle seemed almost deafening.

_Princess!_

Allura froze, eyes wide. “Lenlos…” she whispered.

_You have to go! Don’t mind my fate, just go!_

“Nisa,” she said a little louder. “No… I can’t- I won’t…”

Her hands covered her ears as she tried to block out the words, but they were as clear as day inside of her head.

_There’s so many… They’re sure to overtake us._

_There’s no time!_

_You must hurry, your father and Coran-_

_As your shield, my Princess._

Their voices shouted in her mind, as panicked as the day they were snuffed out.

Allura screamed, unable to take it anymore. She pulled at her hair fiercely as she sobbed, doing her best to focus on the pain, anything but the voices of her fallen loved ones.

She couldn’t drown them out.


End file.
